fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Lemmykoopa24's Circus Extravaganza
Lemmykoopa24's Circus Extravaganza is a Party/Adventure game for the Wii and is the third installment in the Lemmykoopa24 Series. This game features many characters, including McBoo, Purple Koopa Bro., and YoshiEgg Nook. Story Lemmykoopa24 had just opened up the Lemmy Circus. He was in the middle of building the tent when he realized he would need more people than just the people he had now. Lemmykoopa24 ordered 6 Shy Bones' to spread the invitations to everyone they could find. Eventually, Lemmykoopa24 had 15 people for the circus plus himself. Lemmykoopa24 thought he was going to have the most amazing circus in the world. But Lemmykoopa24 got a phone call from Shroomy and he said that he had just built a circus and that he will run Lemmykoopa24 out of business if he doesn't don't shut down his circus. Lemmykoopa24 is enraged and declared war against Shroomy's circus. Shroomy accepted and said that they will meet at the park. Later at the park. Lemmykoopa24 and Shroomy were discussing how they would do this. Shroomy said that they were allowed to fight the opposing circus through 2 ways. The first way was that they could fight opposing circus contenders physically, or they could challenge them to a Skill Showdown. Lemmykoopa24 agreed and they headed back to his circus. Lemmykoopa24 gave his contenders a quick recap of what Lemmykoopa24 and Shroomy agreed to, as did Shroomy. The two circuses then prepared to fight each other and see who would be declared the ultimate circus. Rest TBA... Lemmy Circus These are the contenders in Lemmy's circus. *Lemmykoopa24 - Dancing on his rubber ball. *Cosmic - Wrestling a lion. *Dashed Koopa - Acrobatic tightrope act. *3.14 - Throwing pies at people. *Pesh - Acrobatic Pushy act. *Nugg - Magic tricks. *Clyde - Shooting moving targets. *McBoo - Eats fireballs *YoshiEgg Nook/Karma (played like Ice Climbers) - Tames wild animals/Trains wild animals *Purple Koopa Bro. - Trapeze act with Moyan. *Button - Diving act. *Wolf RisingSun - A freak-show act (betrays LK24 for making him a freak-show) *Indi555 - Daredevil act. *Andy Pasta - Spaghetti obstacle course act. *Moyan - Trapeze act with PKB. *Esarbee - Hosts the circus. James Shroomicus McToad's Amazingly Awesome Attraction The contenders for Shroomy's circus. *Shroomy - Striking things with lightning. *Timer - Juggling. *Timette - Gymnastics act. *Ella Metals - Acrobatic metal act. *Shroobster - Somersaults through a ring of fire *Tatan - Trapeze act with Zork. *Zork - Trapeze act with Tatan *DragonYoshi - Freak-show act. *BirdoBat - Freak-show act. *Wizzy - Magic tricks. *NintendoZero - Lifting heavy objects. *Axwell - Breaking large objects. *Heart - Throws pies at people Story Mode During Story Mode, you play as contenders from Lemmykoopa24's circus and fight Shroomy's circus. Each contender has a special power that they can use to fight and solve puzzles. *Lemmykoopa24 - Can bounce to high places on his rubber ball and crush enemies with it. *Cosmic - Can hit things with his tail. *Dashed Koopa - Can ram into things in his shell. *3.14 - Can throw pies at enemies. *Pesh - Can use his sword to attack things. *Nugg - Can eat things. *Clyde - Can breath fire. *McBoo - Can possess things. *YoshiEgg Nook - Can use his laser blaster to shoot things. *PKB - Can throw shurikens. *Karma - Can slide around in her shell. *Button - Can ride on Blue. *Wolf RisingSun - Can break things with his great strength. *Indi555 - Can throw grenades. *Andy Pasta - Can throw spaghetti at things. *Moyan - Can run very fast. Controls Field Control Stick - Move Z Button - Crouch A Button - Jump B Button - Use ability. Circus Shake: Do it at the right time to execute the next part of your act. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Lemmykoopa24 (series) Category:Games by Lemmykoopa24 Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games